vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Enchantment Day 5
Description Welcome to the VFK Legends in History Epic Quest, Day 5! This is the fifth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! Today's quest seeks to explore the depths of the ocean, and delve into the history of some of the most interesting legendary sea creatures! Your reward for completing this fifth stage of the Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your fifth Legend Pin, the Sea Monster Pin! Prizes Questions 1. An awe-inspiring sea monster appears in five different places in the Bible, including the Book of Job 3:8. What is the name of this Biblical Sea Creature? * Leviathan * Rainbow Fish * Behemoth * Mosasaur * Jormungandr 2. The types of monsters seen in the sea are reported to have many shapes. One of the shapes is that of a pre-historic marine lizard that lived in the seas called a 'plesiosaur'. These sea creatures spent all their time in the water, had fins instead of legs, and were predators. The term plesiosaur is a general term for all the different species of plesiosaurs including the short necked kinds and the long necked kinds. They existed at the same time as the dinosaurs, however they were considered to be Mesozoic reptiles and not dinosaurs. One legendary creature is said to be an extinct plesiosaur that managed to strand itself in a deep Scottish lake called the Loch Ness. Go to one of the larger bodies of water in the kingdom, the waterfall room in the Australian Outback, and say "Hey look, there's Nessie!" 3. Off the coasts of Norway and Iceland, tales were told of huge sea monsters described as being the size of a small island. The creature was so large that it created a whirlpool when it moved either to the surface of the water or back below the waves. It was said to be able to seize an entire ship and pull it to the watery depths. What kind of sea creature was the Kraken said to resemble? * Whale * Fish * Stingray * Octopus * Pontoppidan 4. Fishermen would risk their lives to find the location of a Kraken and fish over it. The waste material from a Kraken was said to breed and attract multitudes of fish, so if you had a great catch, it was suspected that you had found the location of a Kraken. Head out to the waterfall room in the Audubon game and say a phrase that Norwegian fishermen would say to each other: "You must have fished on Kraken" 5. One particularly menacing creature of Greek mythology was called a Hydra. The hydra was known to live in the water and had multiple heads. It was also reputed to have poisonous breath and blood. What unique trait did Hercules discover about the Hydra when he tried to slay it at its lair? * When Hercules cut off one of the monster's heads, two grew back in its place. * Hercules discovered that the animal was easily killed. * When trying to defeat the Hydra, Hercules' advisor suggested a warm bath after the fight. * Hercules found that by shooting flaming arrows into a tree a mile away, that it would attract the Hydra. 6. The mythological Greek god known to rule the seas is considered to be a merman. A merman was a legendary person which had the upper part of his body in human form and the lower half with a fish's tail. He was the son of the god of the sea, Poseidon, and the goddess of the sea, Amphitrite. He possessed a trident as his great father had, however, he preferred to blow on a conch shell. By blowing on the shell like a trumpet, he could stir up great waves in the sea, or calm them quickly. Go to the castle entrance in the Medieval age and say "Triton says becalm!" 7. The creature, Aspidochelone was a mysterious beast fabricated largely in the imaginations of the medieval time period. It resembled a huge turtle that would come up to the surface of the ocean and stay at the surface to create a floating island. What was Aspidochelone said to do? * Sing songs that drew sailors closer to the mysterious island. * Lure sailors to step foot on the island and then destroy them. * Mesmerize the sailors so that they would abandon their ship. * It was said to possess magical abilities and could grant you three wishes. 8. Greek mythology has another pair of sea monsters which have inspired fear through the centuries in oral traditions and literature. The monsters names are Skylla and Charybdis. The terrible monsters lived on each side of a channel where ships had to pass. If a ship sailed far enough from one monster to avoid it, they placed themselves in danger from the other. It gave rise to an expression which meant that by doing one thing, you exposed yourself to danger from another. Go to the Victorian park and say "I'm between Scylla and Charybdis" 9. The decaying bodies of huge sea creatures wash ashore periodically on beaches, and have mystified experts as to their origin. They were thought to be sea serpents however, until recently, the experts could only guess as to the origins of the carcass. What great break through in technology made it possible to identify the washed up remains on the beach as being whales and not monsters? * X-Ray * Sonar * Radar * DNA testing * Remote sensing 10. One of the stories of the Flying Dutchman, a ghost ship which is doomed to sail the seas forever and is never able to return home, like many legends is a tale based on a true story. The Flying Dutchman was thought to be a Dutch "Man-of-War" that was sailing around the Cape of Good Hope and perished in a gale. A ship which had been sailing with it made it to port, was re-provisioned, then set sail on the return trip. On the way back, the sailors told of a ship glowing in a ghostly way coming straight at them as though to run them down, then disappearing. The sailors told the story when they arrived at the next port and it spread quickly. This ghost ship has been called the Flying Dutchman. Go to the ship on the map and say "Can't this ship sail any faster, Captain Fokke?" Answers 1. Leviathan 2. Go to the Australian Waterfall and say, "Hey look, there's Nessie!" 3. Octopus 4. Go to the Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say, "You must have fished on Kraken" 5. When Hercules cut off one of the monster's heads, two grew back in its place. 6. Go to the Castle Entrance in the Medieval age and say "Triton says becalm!" 7. Lure sailors to step foot on the island and then destroy them. 8. Go to the Victorian Summer Park and say "I'm between Scylla and Charybdis" 9. DNA testing 10. Go to the ship on the Medieval Age map and say "Can't this ship sail any faster, Captain Fokke?" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests